gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Ngô Tử Mục
Trung Quốc-Hoa Kỳ |affiliations = San Fierro Triads (đồng lãnh đạo) Carl Johnson Ran Fa Li Cesar Vialpando Su Xi Mu Guppy Little Lion Claude (trước đây) |vehicles = Fortune màu hồng Elegy màu hồng Feltzer |businesses = The Four Dragons Casino Doherty Garage (trước đây) |voice = James Yaegashi }} Ngô Tử Mục (Tiếng Trung: 吴梓穆，phiên âm: wú zì mù, Tiếng Anh: Wu Zi Mu), hay được biết đến với biệt danh "Woozie", là một nhân vật trong dòng game Grand Theft Auto với tư cách là một nhân vật chủ chốt trong Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Tiểu sử Woozie là thủ lĩnh của băng Mountain Cloud Boys Triads và là một người bạn tốt của CJ. Woozie có biệt danh là "The Lucky Mole" vì khá may mắn, đáng chú ý là khả năng đua xe, bắn súng tốt và thậm chí là có thể đánh thắng CJ trong 1 lần chơi game, mặc dù là Woozie bị mù. Có vài cảnh hài hước khi Woozie chạy luôn bị đụng tường hay Woozie thua CJ thảm hại trong phần bài xí dách với 47 nút và CJ phải thốt lên "bad luck" (xui dữ vậy), điều này làm Woozie bực mình, anh ta nói rằng khi anh chơi với băng luôn giành phần thắng, cho thấy các thành viên trong băng đã nhường Woozie và cả cảnh Woozie tập chơi golf khi Guppy (trợ lý của anh ta) di chuyển cái lon cho đúng đường trái banh của anh ta đánh và đưa nó ra khỏi đường banh của CJ. Woozie nói rằng anh ta không biết bơi do giác quan của anh ta không hữu dụng khi ở dưới nước. Woozie sở hữu một tiệm đua ngựa ở Chinatown nhưng về sau phải chuyển sang Las Venturas để trốn bọn Da Nang Boys và đồng thời xây dựng một sòng bài lớn ở đây, The Four Dragons Casino (sòng bài Tứ Long), sau đó Woozie mời CJ cùng tham gia xây dựng sòng bài và chia cho CJ 33% cổ phần ở đây. Woozie, cùng với sự trợ giúp của băng Triads và CJ đã lên kế hoạch và cướp thành công toàn bộ tiền của Caligula's Casino. Woozie sau đó còn đem quân trợ giúp cho CJ trong lần đánh chiếm lại biệt thự cho Madd Dogg từ tay tên trùm ma tuý Big Poppa thuộc băng Vagos. Mặc dù về sau Woozie không còn xuất hiện nữa nhưng có thể hiểu là anh ta vẫn sống tốt ở cuối câu chuyện. Ở đoạn phim cuối của End of the Line, Kendl đã đề nghị cả nhóm là "chúng ta nên đánh casino và chơi ném súc sắc với Woozie" trong bữa tiệc mừng chiến thắng sau cái chết của Tenpenny và đĩa ghi âm vàng của Madd Dogg. 6 năm sau, tức lúc xảy ra câu chuyện của Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, nó cho biết sòng bài của Woozie đã cực kì thành công vào thời điểm này, The Four Dragons Casino là địa điểm của nhiều điểm giải trí, các buổi hòa nhạc và các sự kiện quan trọng. Tính cách Mặc dù Woozie khá bạo lực và thô lỗ khi nổi giận nhưng Woozie vẫn mang phong cách của một người khá hoà bình trong vương quốc tội phạm, hay nói đúng hơn là 1 người đàn ông danh giá. Woozie là một người bạn trung thành và đáng tin tưởng của CJ. Nhiệm vụ xuất hiện * Wu Zi Mu * Farewell, My Love... * Jizzy * Mountain Cloud Boys (chủ) * Ran Fa Li (chủ) * Lure (chủ) * Amphibious Assault (chủ) * The Da Nang Thang (chủ) * Toreno's Last Flight (giọng nói/chủ) * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom (chủ) * Learning to Fly (gọi điện) * Fender Ketchup (chủ) * Don Peyote (gọi điện) * Explosive Situation (chủ) * You've Had Your Chips (chủ) * Fish in a Barrel (chủ) * Architectural Espionage (chủ) * Key to Her Heart (chủ) * Dam and Blast (chủ) * Cop Wheels (chủ) * Up, Up and Away! (chủ) * Saint Mark's Bistro (gọi điện) * Breaking the Bank at Caligula's (chủ) * A Home in the Hills * End of the Line (được nhắc đến) Thông tin khác * Mặc dù bị mù nhưng ta có thể thấy Woozie là 1 tay đua và là 1 xạ thủ chuyên nghiệp. ** Woozie cũng chơi game rất giỏi như đoạn phim cắt cảnh trong Amphibious Assault (chỉ nếu khi người chơi chưa có đủ thanh Lung Capacity cần thiết) *Trong Grand Theft Auto IV, 1 thường dân ở khu Chinatown thỉnh thoảng nói rằng "My cousin owns a casino in Las Venturas; maybe we should go sometimes" (anh họ của tôi làm chủ 1 sòng bạc ở Las Venturas, có lẽ chúng ta thỉnh thoảng nên đến đó). Điều này rất có thể ám chỉ đến Woozie và sòng bạc của anh. Điều hướng }}de:Wu Zi Mu en:Wu Zi Mu es:Woozie fi:Wu Zi Mu pl:Wu Zi Mu pt:Wu Zi Mu ru:Ву Зи Му Thể_loại:Nhân vật trong GTA San Andreas Thể_loại:Nhân vật Thể_loại:Người giao nhiệm vụ